


Smashed

by ashes0909, FestiveFerret



Series: Held [97]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Asgardian Mead, Drunk Sex, Handsy Sloppy Boys, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21911143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes0909/pseuds/ashes0909, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestiveFerret/pseuds/FestiveFerret
Summary: “You’re drunk.” Tony tripped over his feet and into Steve’s other shoulder. “No. Correction. I’m drunk.”
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Held [97]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/646247
Comments: 9
Kudos: 340





	Smashed

“Da-da, da-da, da-daaa,” Steve swayed along the hallway until the wall came out of nowhere and hit him against the shoulder. Behind him Tony laughed and Steve turned to him, then kept turning. “Shhhh.” Steve’s lips smushed under his finger and it made him laugh again.

“You’re drunk.” Tony tripped over his feet and into Steve’s other shoulder. “No. Correction. I’m drunk.”

“And hot,” Steve reminded Tony’s clavicle because it was very important information. His hand managed to find a handful of Tony’s ass. It felt so firm and round in his hand. Tony laughed, so he might have said that aloud. 

“You’re smashed.”

“Smashing.” Steve grinned. Tony had somehow made the elevator doors magically open, and it wasn’t until Steve stepped through that he remembered JARVIS existed. Maybe he’d had too much Asgardian mead. Steve hummed at the memory of its taste, sweet yet spicy, every sip making his cheeks warmer and his hands more eager to find Tony. But they were celebrating, and he was still on his feet, making Tony smile so even through the mead's haze, he knew they had celebrated just enough. 

The doors closed behind them and Steve leaned into Tony’s space, his intoxicating scent mixing with the alcohol's buzz, and Steve’s body reacted, closing the inches so his lips could taste Tony. Maybe they had a bit more celebrating in them.

“Bold,” Tony said offhand, even as he tilted his neck to give Steve more access. “Handsy, too.”

Tony’s tone only made Steve want more, letting his lips trail up his neck until they were dragging their lips together. The taste of him, he’d never grow tired of it. Steve deepened the kiss still, chasing Tony’s mouth even though he didn’t seem to be going anywhere. His want grew with every nip, and for the first time in a long time, his hands gripped Tony too hard, the mead fogging dream and reality, and Tony gasped, thrusting up against Steve’s hips. “Yes, Steve,” Tony moaned.

Steve let go, wanting to fall to his knees at the sound, about to, but then the elevator doors opened and they were in their home. 

Home. The word flooded him with warmth, happiness, made him kiss Tony again but Tony didn’t let him linger this time, instead he grabbed Steve's hand and pulled him from the elevator. “Naughty.”

It was a bad word because Steve always wanted to be good for Tony, but he’d said it with a wicked smile that only grew Steve’s arousal. Following Tony into the penthouse, Steve pressed up to his back, grinding his hips along Tony’s lower back.

“Needy,” Tony chuckled. “Barely any control when you’re drunk. Guess I’m going to have to take care of you, huh?”

Steve liked the sound of that and nodded his head against Tony’s. The light around them changed, darkened, the hallway, bedroom soon. He followed close, too close, and they stumbled over each others feet and then tripped into the bedroom door, laughing again. 

“Going to need to get more of this mead,” Tony said as they walked into the room.

“It’s fun and warm.”

“I think you mean horny.” 

The light flicked on low and it glinted against Steve's engagement ring. Joy burst inside his chest, a giggle forming in his throat. Husbands! Married! Every time he thought about it, he was giddy with joy. Tony was half way towards undressing, pants down around his ankles and undershirt over his head, behind him soft and waiting was their bed. Steve wanted to run across the room and tackle him onto the bed, so he did. 

Tony yelped in his arms and was kissing him before they even hit the mattress. The world tilted, then spun, then continued to spin. “Whoa,” Steve said, falling onto his back. Suddenly there was Tony’s face over him, a beauty that could compare to the sistine chapel. 

He must’ve let that one slip too, because a rare blush broke across Tony’s cheeks. “You’re a romantic drunk, Rogers.” He dragged a hand through his hair. 

“Rogers-Stark,” Steve corrected, and Tony’s eyes went wide. "To be," Steve added, and Tony's answering grin lit up his whole world.

"What do you want, baby?" Tony asked, eyes dancing.

Steve raised a finger to stroke along Tony's lip, only missing and hitting his nose twice before he found his target. "Mouth."

"You want my mouth on you."

"Yessss." Steve flopped his arms wide and the world wibbled. "Hey, Tony?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"I think I'm really drunk. I haven't been drunk since Nineteen thirty… something."

"You are. It's glorious." Tony's hand petted up and down Steve's thigh, the touch electric. "You feel okay?"

"I feel _amazing."_

Tony laughed. "Pretty unsteady myself. Some kind of party."

"It was _amazing."_

Tony unzipped Steve's pants. "We have an even more amazing party coming up."

"Gonna marry the fuck out of you," Steve said, tongue heavy. 

"Yeah, you are." Tony folded over Steve's lap and sucked his cock down to the base. 

"Oh, _shit!"_ Steve's back arched on the bed and he squeezed his eyes shut so the room would stop tilting. Everything was spinning and blurry and delicious. Time fuzzed and all he knew was Tony's hot mouth around him, sucking him hard, drawing him to the edge. "Oh, Tony."

Tony hummed around his cock, one hand fisting the base, the other cupping his balls, gently squeezing and tugging. The buzz of the alcohol and the buzz of happiness Steve had carried home from the party proved too much combined with the wet heat of Tony's mouth and Steve spun out with a groan, pulsing in Tony's mouth. 

Tony swallowed hard then stood, stumbling forward to fold over Steve's body with a giddy laugh, but Steve was already curled to the side and the sudden added weight sent them both tumbling off the bed with twin cries of surprise.

They landed on the ground in a mess of tangled limbs, Steve's pants trapped around his thighs. Tony pushed a kiss against Steve's lips, grinning. "Now, Mr. Stark-Rogers. To-be. I think it's about time you returned the favour."

Steve groped his way down to Tony's ass. "I would be deee-lighted. As soon as I can figure out which way is up."

"We -" Tony kissed him again "- need to get you drunk more often."


End file.
